Starfleet Requires a Large Number Of Doctors to Serve in its Fleet
by mtcbones
Summary: how Dr Leonard McCoy was left with no choice but to join Starfleet


STARFLEET REQUIRES A LARGE NUMBER OF DOCTORS TO SERVE IN ITS FLEET

This headline announced the current campaign to be sure all ships had an adequate medical service. Most good doctors could have a much more lucrative career on firm ground. Their family life was much more satisfactory as well.

Space generally appealed to adventurers and younger unattached men and women. Family life was almost nonexistent 'in the black'.

The McCoy family had no interest in that headline. They had a golden life ahead of them it seemed. Leonard was making a good name for himself as an up and coming surgeon. Jocelyn had just gone back to work after the summer holidays. Their daughter Joanna was the light of her Father's life.

Jocelyn however was a bit ambivalent. She loved Leonard and Joanna but she was a free spirit and wasn't sure she liked being tied down.

Up and coming young doctors tended to work long hours, meaning that his wife had to stay home to look after their toddler.

Like an idealistic young man from a strict Baptist background Leonard wanted to be sure HIS wife would not have to work outside their home. This scenario was not that of his young wife. She had been quite a party girl before she had settled down with Leonard and liked a more "social" scenario.

Her parents had given tentative blessings on her choice. Young McCoy was talented enough to become a top class surgeon, but on the other hand he seemed so "small-town". Mrs Darnell was inclined to get between the young couple in the interest of finding flaws in utopia. As she said to her husband no one understands my little girl like her Mother.

Previously they had wanted her to marry Clay Treadway, an ambitious and already successful business man. Status meant a lot to the Atlanta Darnells.

Clay wasn't one to give up without a fight nor had he any qualms about breaking up such a happy family; and he sure wanted to get back at McCoy. In view of his strategy he had become Very close with the Darnells.

In turn Mrs Darnell started instilling anti-Leonard ideas into her daughter. With Joanna walking, but still in nappies Jocelyn succumbed to the "I could do better than this" mentality.

"Leonard you didn't come home at lunch to change Joanna and look at the state of her." (I needn't describe a toddler in the same nappy since her dad left for work in the morning.) "you know I can't handle THAT! You usually come home at lunch . Was it a pretty nurse?"

"Sorry Joss, I was in surgery all day and I couldn't get home."

"Why didn't you ring. I could have gotten Mrs. Baxter next door to come and change her."

"I asked nurse Hovenan to ring you. C'mere pumpkin a nice warm bath will fix you up."

"Leonard, Clay wants me to work as his secretary. I'm going to his house to work out the details. Don't wait up. You can replicate something for yourself and Jo after you clean her up." Joss said as she reached for the flitter starter card.

Leonard grabbed her hand. "This isn't just a job is it Joss." Leonard couldn't believe she had been so blatant.

No Dr. McCoy, you will be hearing from my lawyer. Clay has more time for a wife than you do. He will be living here as soon as we get the arrangements made. You can be figuring what you will do after you get HER cleaned up good night."

With that she pulled her hand from his and bounced out of the house.

Leonard was devastated but he also had to keep his daughter from fretting and make her more comfortable.

He gave Joanna a happy time in the tub and brought her into the kitchen for beans on toast- her favourite at the moment. He fixed himself a plate but his heart wasn't in it and it tasted like cardboard to him.

"Now, Baby girl, its bedtime for all my little ponies." "I not a pony Daddy. I a princess."

"That you are Precious now get in bed before the clock strikes midnight and we turn into pumpkins."

He read her a story and then said her prayers with her and tucked her in before ordering the lights down. "Sleep now princess" he whispered to a nearly conked baby.

He made a call to the hospital to say he wouldn't be in the next day and then got into bed with his PADD.

He thought he wouldn't sleep but he did and woke to a child performing a flying leap on to his chest. "Daddy you didn't go to d hospital t'day. Can we go to d zoo?"

"Let's get some breakfast first Baby girl. Then we can figure what we'll do."

He got himself dressed and then got Jo's clothes and helped her as she gave it her all ("I can do it myself Daddy")

He couldn't take it all in; how precious she was. The best thing he had ever done in his life.

"Daddy you're squeezing me let's have cereal now."

After breakfast, he took the nappy bag and loaded it with necessities for a day out. The pair were just at the door when a slightly inebriated couple came into the house.

"Clay asked me to Marry him Leonard. "slurred his wife. "Sho hurry up and shign the papers. N get your shtuff out of here. She shtaysh here with me. Clay knows how to potty train you Joanna. He's going to be your new Daddy."

"We are headed out to the zoo. Clay get out of my house now."

"When you get back sucker; everything will be signed sealed and delivered. We get everything including her. A family is a plus in business and we are going places."

"You can't just take everything like that I'll call my lawyer and we'll see who gets custody."

"There is no lawyer in Georgia who will handle any case against me McCoy Good luck finding one. Oh yeah Dr Darnell is working on terminating your employment at Atlanta general hospital. We can't have a wife beater working there. You never know when he would turn on a patient."

"What… wife beater? I never hurt you Joss."

With that she lifted up her blouse and she was covered in bruises and her eye was beginning to swell.

"I didn't do that. You were fine when you left the house last night. Did you enjoy yourself Clay? Don't make a habit of it. She might not like it after you're married."

"I did actually enjoy myself many times last night. Joss is so sweet. By the way darling, no need to put the blouse back on. Go on to the zoo Leonard and you better explain why you won't be seeing Joanna anymore after today. Don't try and run away with her either the police will be called if you aren't back in 2 hours."

Leonard was in a hole he couldn't figure anyway out of and he couldn't disappoint his little girl who had picked up on the tension and was beginning to cry.

"No no Jo Bear. Let's go to the zoo, now." Leonard scooped her up and they walked towards the animal sanctuary a few blocks down the road. Everyone in their town called it "the zoo" there were picnic benches and a play area and tame animals walking around free also a few caged ones.

"Why can't I see you anymore Daddy? Why will the police get you ?"

"Darlin' I don't rightly know but Mommy wants you all to herself and Clay wants to be a daddy to her. They know the police and they told the police you have to live with them. I don't want to go away but they are making me. Please Joanna McCoy always remember you are my Precious princess and even if you don't get to see me anymore I will be your only Daddy and I love you more than anybody else."

He gave her his mothers ring. "This is for you to remember that JoBear. They might try to say your Daddy left you and he doesn't want you. That's not true. I will find some way of getting you back and I hope I will get mommy back too. I love her too and Joanna if Clay ever hurts you in any way. Call me and no matter about the police I will come and get you."

They headed back home both dragging their feet and with heavy hearts and both crying. Clay came out of the house with a bag of McCoy's things (basically what He and Jocelyn didn't want ) his medical bag and his PADD and a few clothes (the worn ones. Clay kept the nicer ones.)

"The papers are filed and the judge has okayed our arrangements. We are on our way over to get formally hitched sorry you aren't invited. Come Joanna."

"I wanna stay with Daddy. I don't wanna go with you." Clay grabbed her hand and strapped her into the flitter seat. "We don't have time for this. C'mon Joss. Oh yes, your key card won't work I changed the locks. Good bye Dr. See you around."

Jocelyn came out in her business suit and got into the flitter with out a word. The Shiner on her eye was quite prominent. She said nothing just looked at the ground.

Leonard just stood there with tears rolling down; his beautiful life was shattered. He didn't know what to do until he saw the news board with the title running across it 'Starfleet requires a large number of doctors to serve in its fleet.'

Leonard shrugged his shoulders and walked to the Starfleet recruiting office.

STARFLEE


End file.
